


Sleep Tight

by lunardiaz



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardiaz/pseuds/lunardiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe finds Kyle having a nightmare and cuddles him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

Most nights, Kyle slept alone in the spare bedroom of Miss Robichaux's Academy. Well, he didn't sleep.

Kyle stared at the wall, legs curled up to his chest. He was too scared to sleep, because whenever he did, the bad dreams came back- being sleep deprived was much better than going through the night terrors.

The only problem was that it wasn't always easy to stay up each night. Especially tonight. Zoe had taken Kyle out to Misty's funeral, along with the rest of the Coven. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, and being forced to get up and get ready wasn't much fun.

In fact, the entire funeral had been a waste. They just put Misty's coffin the ground, and then stood there for half an hour in silence. Kyle was struggling to keep his eyes open the whole time.

Now, he laid on top of the blankets in his designated bed. The moonlight came through the window, illuminating half of the room. He was staring at the paneling on the wall, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

Must stay awake, Kyle thought to himself, shifting over so that he was lying on his back. Must. Stay. Awake.

Downstairs, Zoe was in the kitchen with Queenie, chatting over a box of crackers. "How's your little boytoy doin', huh, Sabrina?" Queenie asked her, popping a cracker into her mouth.

Zoe just shrugged and broke a cracker in half, but didn't eat it. "He's alright. Kyle's just.. he's adjusting, to everything." She sighed deeply. "Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't have brought him back."

Queenie pressed her lips together and set her hand down on the table. "I don't think I need to say this, but it's real obvious that boy's smitten for you."

A small smile spread across Zoe's lips and she shrugged again. "Yeah," she breathed out, tucking a lock of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I like him, too. He's sweet."

"And, you know, as long as he isn't around Miss Congeniality-" Zoe chuckled a little at the nickname for Madison, putting half of the cracker into her mouth. "Then Kyle's gonna be alright. Madison just poisons everything she touches."

It was obvious that Queenie had an issue with Madison, but at least she was looking out for Kyle. Zoe smiled lightly. "Thanks, Queenie. Means a lot to me, you know."

"Coven sisters for life," Queenie said, patting Zoe's hand and walking out the back door. For a couple of seconds, Zoe considered following her, but decided that she should probably go check on Kyle, anyway.

She closed up the box of crackers and stuck it in the pantry. Zoe wiped her hands off on her jeans as she walked up the stairs quietly. He was probably asleep by now, but it was worth a try.

Making sure to do it softly, Zoe unlocked the door to Kyle's bedroom. Fiona had told the girls that they had to keep it locked at night, in case Kyle threw a tantrum while everyone was sleeping.

Kyle was facing the wall as she walked in. His breathing was slow and steady, but since she couldn't see his face, she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Ky?" Zoe asked in a gentle voice, leaning against the door frame.

There was no response, leaving her to assume that he was asleep. She smiled lightly and started to turn around to walk out, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw his body twitch violently.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Zoe turned back to look at him. His arm then twitched, and then his legs. A quiet whimper came from the bed. Kyle's head whipped to the side, as if he were avoiding something.

Zoe started to walk towards the bed cautiously, as he was still twitching. She set her arm on his bicep gently, rubbing it. "Kyle? Ky. Wake up," she said in a quiet voice, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Kyle's eyes shot open. His pupils were dilated, and his breathing was ragged, almost panting. Tears welled up in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"No, no, no, Ky, don't cry," Zoe whispered, setting her hand on his cheek. He grabbed onto her sweater sleeve and tugged on it, sniffling softly.

Zoe quickly flashed him a gentle smile to try to calm him down before climbing onto the bed next to him. She opened up her arms and Kyle cuddled into her as she wrapped them around him.

She rubbed his back as she started to talk. "What happened, baby?" Zoe whispered, patting his shoulder.

"N-n-night.. nightm-m..ares," Kyle sputtered out into her shirt, crying quietly.

Zoe sighed and kissed his forehead softly, ruffling his blonde curls. "You're okay, sweetie," Zoe cooed gently, kissing the top of his head.

Kyle's crying slowly ceased, and he pulled away momentarily to wipe his eyes. He looked up at Zoe and she smiled down at him. Kyle returned a weak smile to her, biting on his bottom lip.

"I love you," Zoe said quietly, patting his cheek. Kyle nuzzled his head into her hand and then rested his head back on her shoulder.

Kyle yawned and cuddled up to her. "Do you want me to stay all night?" Zoe asked him, rubbing his back in small circles. He nodded and shifted again, exhaling.

Zoe smiled faintly as Kyle started to fall asleep again just like that, relaxing in her arms. "Goodnight," she whispered softly, pressing her lips against his cheek and shutting her eyes herself. "Sleep tight."


End file.
